The One and Only
by HarukaGami04
Summary: Didunia yang penuh kegelapan ini aku mengerti Hanya dia satu - satunya yang aku miliki Hanya dia satu – satunya yang aku percayai Hanya dia satu – satunya Jika Tuhan menciptakan Kekuatan 'terkutuk' ini untuk melindungi Kuharap aku bisa melindunginya dengan tangan ini


The One and Only

Pairing : Hotsuma x Shusei

Genre : Absolutely YAOI, PWP Inside

Don't Like Don't Read

Story By : HarukaGami04

Cover from Zerochan

Uraboku © Hotaru Odagiri

_Didunia yang penuh kegelapan ini aku mengerti_

_Hanya dia satu - satunya yang aku miliki_

_Hanya dia satu – satunya yang aku percayai_

_Hanya dia satu – satunya_

_Jika Tuhan menciptakan Kekuatan 'terkutuk' ini untuk melindungi_

_Kuharap aku bisa melindunginya dengan tangan ini_

"I-itaiii…", Erang Hotsuma saat pemuda bersurai hijau itu mengobati luka disudut bibirnya. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu hanya tersenyum.

"Gomen..", Ucapnya lembut. Hotsuma hanya terdiam manik elangnya lekat menatap partner Zweilt-nya itu. Dilihat dari dekat Shusei memang sangat cantik dan manis. Eh..apa yang sedang ia bicarakan, sih? Apa ia sedang memuji partner sekaligus teman masa kecilnya itu. Mendadak Hotsuma merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Mou ii…", Ucapnya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Shusei lembut.

"Dou shita no?", Tanya Shusei bingung dengan sikap Hotsuma yang tiba – tiba.

"Aku mau tidur..", Jawab Hotsuma sekenanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanya.

"Hotsuma..", Baru akan beranjak Pemuda bersurai pirang itu merasa sebuah tangan lembut mengenggam pergelangan tangannya. Menahannya untuk pergi.

"Apa?"

"Ano…gadis itu..sepertinya ia menyukaimu?", Kalimat lembut itu serasa menyentak jantung Hotsuma. Dia ingat karena kecerobohannya Shusei hampir mati ditangan Duras. Dan sekarang setelah ia berusaha satu langkah untuk 'Move On' pemuda yang diam – diam ia cintai itu justru membuka luka dalam hatinya.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi…", Dingin dan singkat. Hotsuma memilih untuk meninggalkan Shusei yang kini justru memasang wajah sedih.

"Gomen ne..Hotsuma..", Lirih Shusei hampir tak terdengar.

….

"Renjou-kun…", Hotsuma menoleh seorang gadis bersurai cokelat sebahu tersenyum kearahnya. Hotsuma mengenalnya, gadis itu bernama Yoshino teman sekelasnya. Dan ialah yang membuat Shusei 'hampir mati'.

Hotsuma hanya diam.

"Apa kau punya waktu sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu..", Ucap gadis itu lembut. Hotsuma pun tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini selanjutnya. Tapi ia lebih memilih menuruti gadis ini. Gadis bernama Yoshino itu mengajaknya ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Aku menyukaimu..Renjou-kun..", Ucapnya to the point. Namun tak ada raut keterkejutan dari wajah Hotsuma. Yang ada hanya sebuah ekspresi dingin yang jarang ia tunjukan pada siapapun.

"Dari awal aku.."

"Gomen..", Tanpa permisi Hotsuma menyela ucapan gadis itu. Raut terkejut jelas terlihat diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu…", Hotsuma menundukan kepalanya dan langsung berbalik pergi.

"Matte..Renjou-kun..", Gadis itu menahan pergelangan tangan Hotsuma.

"Naze? Naze ka?", ta-tanya gadis itu. Bulir air mata terlihat jelas disudut matanya.

"Karena aku sudah punya seseorang yang aku cintai…", Tegas Hotsuma menatap lurus manik mata kecokelatan yang hampir menangis itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang manik zamrud yang mengamati mereka dari sebuah jendela kaca. Dan sosok itu melihat gadis itu bersimpuh dalam tangisnya. Namun kali ini tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Karena keputusan itu sudah tak bisa diganggu gugat.

….

"Shusei!", Pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu menoleh. Melihat partner-nya berlari kearahnya.

"Kau meninggalkanku lagi..", Shusei hanya tersenyum. "Gomen…"

"Tch..aku bosan mendengar kata – kata itu..", Ucap Hotsuma sebal.

Hening..

Keduanya asik berkutat dengan pikiran masing – masing sembari berjalan menuju stasiun subway.

"Kau menolaknya?Hotsuma..", Shusei membuka pembicaraan mereka. Namun ia sama sekali tak menatap kearah Hotsuma.

"Hmm…Kau melihatnya?", Jawab Hotsuma dingin.

Shusei hanya tersenyum miris ditanggapi dingin oleh Partner Zweilt-nya.

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?", Tanya Shusei lagi dengan nada yang lebih ceria.

Hotsuma hanya mengangguk.

"Dare?"

"Kau ini Kepo sekali Shusei..",Hotsuma menyeringai.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?", Shusei memasang senyum manisnya membuat Hotsuma mendadak Blushing.

"Itu Rahasia..baka..", Umpat Hotsuma sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai merah. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika orang yang kau sukai bertanya siapa orang yang sedang kau sukai?

'_Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan orang yang kau sukai itu..'Kau..'_

Hotsuma dan Shusei-pun sampai di subway dan mereka-pun kembali ke 'Twilight Mansion'

….

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tengah asik bermain games video kesukaanya, umpatan – umpatan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya saat tiba-tiba gameover atau menemui kesialan dalam bermain game.

Beberapa menit kemudian pemuda bernama Hotsuma itu menghentikan permainan gamesnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan menyambar handuknya. Tanpa basa – basi pemuda itu berjalan kekamar mandi dan membuka pintu kamar mandi yang hanya dibatasi oleh kaca bertekstur blurr itu.

'Cklekk', bunyi pintu terbuka. Dan Hotsuma hanya membeku ditempat.

"H-hotsuma…", Pemuda bersurai hijau itu buru-buru mengancingkan kemejanya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Karena ia hanya mengenakan kemeja dan tak ada sehelaipun pakaian yang membungkus bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Go-gomen..", Hotsuma buru- buru membalikkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Matte…Hotsuma..", Baru akan beranjak sebuah tangan lembut memegang tangannya. Membuat jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang.

"Nani?"

"Eumm..Ano..Hotsuma..hhmmpp", Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya bibir mungil itu telah terkunci dengan sebuah 'shocking kiss'.

Hotsuma mendorong tubuh Shushei hingga menempel tembok, menyalakan shower sehingga percikan lembut shower membasahi keduanya.

"Gomen ne..Shusei..aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi..", Mata elang itu menatap wajah lembut Shusei yang basah terkena percikan shower.

"Hotsuma..",lirih pemuda bersurai hijau itu.

Hotsuma menyentuh bekas luka didada Shusei. Tatapannya terlihat sedih. "Luka ini..biarkan aku juga memilikinya..", Hotsuma menatap wajah partnernya lagi. Mendekatkan bibirnya, membisikan sebuah kata- kata yang membuat tubuh kurus didepannya bergetar pelan.

"Ijinkan aku..untuk memilikimu seutuhnya..Shusei.."

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu pun memahami. Dan ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Bukan menolak, karena ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Perasaan saling menyukai satu sama lain.

"Haa..Anhhh…mmmhhh…", Shusei mendesah saat jari Hotsuma menelusup masuk kedalam lubang kecilnya. Hotsuma kembali mencium bibir Shusei, melumat bibir mungil itu. Memaksa Shusei membuka akses bagi lidahnya. Dan ia dapat merasakan desahan Shusei dalam ciumannya saat kedua jarinya mengoyak lubang sempit Shusei, membuat tubuh pemuda cantik itu bergetar.

Sedetik kemudian Hotsuma melepas pagutannya, menatap wajah teman masa kecilnya yang kini memerah sempurna dibawah percikan shower yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat 'menggoda'.

"Hotsuma..", Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengecap dan menjilat leher jenjang Shusei meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat. Perlahan ia menyentuh bekas luka Shusei. Mengecupnya dan menghisapnya pelan membuat Shusei mengerang.

'Luka ini akan menjadi milikku..'

"Panggil namaku..Shusei..", Hotsuma mengangkat sebelah kaki Shusei dan mulai mendorong miliknya masuk.

"Hotsuma…anhhh..", Erang Shusei sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Saat benda panjang itu mulai merasuki tubuhnya.

"Ahhh…",Hotsuma mendorong miliknya memenuhi lubang sempit Shusei. Dan mendorongnya dengan ritme yang teratur membuat Shusei mendesah tak terarah.

"Ammhhh…hnnhhh..Hotsuma…Fas..ter hhh…", Shusei mencengkeram bahu Hotsuma.

"As you wish..", Hotsuma mengecup bibir Shusei dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Hnnhhgg…Hotsu…aku mau…keluar anhhh…"

Lenguhan terdengar saat keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

"Hotsu..", Shusei ambruk dipelukan Hotsuma.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengecup pucuk kepala Shusei. Mematikan shower dan menggendong pemuda cantik itu dengan handuk yang telah lebih dulu ia selimutkan ditubuh basah Shusei.

Hotsuma menidurkan Shusei di kasurnya, mengusap wajah cantik yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Gomen ne Shusei..", Hotsuma tersenyum sebelum menyusul Shusei terlelap dalam tidur.

Keesokan paginya..

Hotsuma bangun dari posisi tidurnya, mengucek kedua matanya.

"Ohayou..Hotsuma..", Sebuah sapaan hangat merasuk dalam telinganya. Dan pemuda itu mendapati Shusei sudah duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. Mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya.

"Shusei..", Pemuda bersurai hijau itu hanya tersenyum.

"Hotsuma..",Shusei sedikit terkejut saat Hotsuma tiba – tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Gomen..", Bisik Hotsuma sambil membenamkan wajahnya di samping leher Shusei.

"Eum..Daijoubu..", Shusei mengenggam tangan Hotsuma yang memeluknya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?", Tanya Hotsuma memastikan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah pada seseorang yang aku cintai..", Hotsuma terkesiap.

"Shusei..apa maksudmu?", Hotsuma menatap Shusei tak percaya.

Pemuda berparas cantik itu menekap pipi Hotsuma.

"Boku wa Hotsuma no koto suki dakara..", Hotsuma merasakan pipinya panas saat kedua manik zamrud itu menatapnya lurus.

"Eumm..Ore mo..", Hotsuma menarik wajah Shusei dan mencium bibir Shusei lembut.

_Biarkan aku memilikinya.._

_Biarkan aku mencintainya.._

_Dan biarkan aku melindungi seseorang yang kucintai.._

'_Aishiteimasu Shusei'_

***FIN***

Saya telat suka mereka..HotShu itu termasuk old pairing sih..tapi sukaa aja liat mereka..hehe :D

Dan ini ff Hotshu saya yang pertama..maaf klo jelek..heheww

Mohon review, kritik, dan saran..

Arigatou**tebar mawar


End file.
